


Kagemoosa

by BioYuGi



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cowgirl Transformation, F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A cowgirl story about my favorite girl from Manyuu Hikenchou, Kagefusa. Poor girl had silver hair and huge boobs and she gets them sucked away in episode one. Traumatizing. Had to do my part to get them back to her. With interest.





	Kagemoosa

“Kagefusa! If you do this, you realize you’re going down the same path Chifusa walked. If you take that scroll, you’ll be hunted down until you’re captured, or worse. You’re my sister, Kagefusa. Don’t do this.” A long-haired man in a blue kimono stared at his sister, who was holding a sealed scroll tightly to her chest.

“Don’t do what?! Don’t get my breasts back? Don’t return my beautiful chest to its rightful place so I can stop wearing these goddamn falsies?” Kagefusa shouted, reaching into her skimpy black top and removing one of the fake rubber breasts lodged in the cups. “Don’t use the scroll that you’ve been hiding from me all this time, when you know how much this has hurt me?!”

“Kagefusa, there’s a reason that scroll was locked away where nobody would find it. There’s-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Muneyuki,” the viper-tongued ninja said, spitting on the ground. She started to approach her older brother, and the two guards flanking him on either side fearfully stepped forward to oppose her. She glared at the females as she unsheathed her blade, staring intensely at them through the bangs of her silver hair. “Move,” she said, slowly moving her blade horizontally in the air. “Or you’ll join me in flatchestedness.” The two women looked at each other and covered their own busts out of fear.

“Put the scroll down, Kagefusa. Let me explain,” Muneyuki said, trying to appeal to his sister once more.

“Let me go, now, or I’ll tell Ouka you kept this from her as well. You tell her a lot, don’t you? I don’t think she’d much appreciate finding out you kept something like this from her.” Muneyuki went to speak, but then closed his eyes and stepped aside, creating an opening for Kagefusa to escape.

“Don’t use the scroll, Kagefusa. You may get your breasts back, but at a price,” he said, putting his head down.” Kagefusa threw her other false breast at his back as she left.

“Keep the change,” Kagefusa said, tossing the scroll into the now-empty space on her top. The ninja ran far and she ran fast, knowing Muneyuki would have no choice but to send people after her soon. She’d be able to lay low for a while once she got away. With her skills, it was a simple matter of robbing some bandits to procure some funds, and moving from place to place for a week until she was finally in isolation, in a place where she could safely open the scroll.

The flat-chested woman sat down in the middle of a small building she had found tucked away in the bountiful forests of Japan, and took a deep breath as she opened the scroll. She gently licked the edge of it with her long, skilled tongue to loosen the adhesive that kept it together, and then sliced it open to see what was inside. She carefully spread it across the floor in front of her and gulped. This was it, this would restore her breasts back to normal, her beautiful, bouncy breasts that Chifusa had stolen from her. She’d get her tits back, and then track Chifusa down and exact her revenge in a more personal manner. The woman removed her top and then read the scroll.

“Ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku…ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku. Ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku.” Kagefusa repeated the mantra shown on the scroll and placed her hands on her chest as she did so. She was instructed to squeeze her chest as she repeated the commands, closing her eyes as she thought of breasts. It was an easy task for her. Breasts were on her mind almost constantly. Her hands gripped her barely-there chest and squeezed as hard as she could. She liked it rough, and could handle a lot of grip. Sadly there just wasn’t much to squeeze yet.

However, that was all starting to change. The growth was subtle, but Kagefusa had spent many sleepless nights fondling her tits in some vain attempt to make them grow, so she was well-acquainted with their size. Already they had grown an inch in size. Kagefusa wanted to smile in glee, but it was too small still. She had to go bigger. She repeated the mantra again and again while she squeezed her breasts.

“Ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku,” she muttered as her breasts continued to grow. Her hands began to fill with soft, tender breast flesh, filling up the gaps between her fingers and making her grip widen to make room for her swelling bosom. Kagefusa’s tongue slid out of her lips and licked them sensually for a moment as she relished the sensitivity returning to her chest. Her proud, womanly chest was returning in full force, and without any trouble at all. She was halfway back to her original size, and the woman was wondering why she would bother stopping there. The treatment was working perfectly.

Or at least, she thought it was working perfectly. With her eyes closed and her focus on her groping, she didn’t realize that her ears were starting to elongate. The insides were turning pinker as the ears widened and stretched, turning on her head until they no longer resembled human ears. But she simply didn’t notice, too entranced by the way her nipples plumped up and pressed into her palms.

“Ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku.” Without caring what it meant she continued the chant, squeezing so hard that her back arched in pleasure from the way her boobs were squeezed like fresh bread dough. Kagefusa let out a moan as she pinched hard at her titflesh, repeating the phrase once more until her bosom was back to its original size. She opened her eyes and looked down, gleeful at what she saw. There they were, her breasts, full, wobbly, and hers once again. She had never been happier in her life, but she realized that if she kept going, she could be even happier.

So, with the mantra now memorized, she continued to make her breasts grow. Just a little more, she thought. Chifusa’s breasts had likely grown several times since she had last seen her blue-haired sister. She wanted to be on top once again. Make her boobs so big that she could smother Chifusa with them. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, which masked the tiny nub that formed above her buttocks. Kagefusa’s nipples engorged again, bigger than acorns and as soft as marshmallows. She bit down on her lower lip as she changed up the way she was squeezing her chest. Now she was no longer just groping her boobs, she was also moving them up and down, and sneaking in occasional pinches as well.

“Ooooh yeah, that’s perfect,” Kagefusa said, breaking the mantra for just a moment to express her delight at her situation. She may not have been as joyful if she had noticed the nub above her plump, shapely ass, or the way it was lengthening down towards the floor until it had stretched out several feet in length. It began to lightly twitch back and forth in time with her pleasurable ministrations, jerking straight out as a shock of silver hair appeared on the end of it. It was a soft as silk, but as firm as an artisan’s paintbrush. 

“Ushi miruku sekushi yorokobi oppai shiro pinku,” Kagefusa said it one last time before letting go of her breasts. It was a miracle that the girl had decided to stop of her own accord, but even she realized that if she got too big, it’d be a hassle to escape any pursuers after her. As her breasts flopped against her chest, she gave a low, drawn-out groan that resonated in the tiny shack.

“Yes, yes, perfect,” Kagefusa said, using two hands to lift up one of her giant breasts. Each melon was twice as big as her head, and hung down just an inch above her belly button. Her areolae were as wide as saucers, with nipples a bright pink and as large as strawberries. She snickered in glee at her size, but her glee turned to confusion when she saw something leak out of her breast.

“Eh?! What the…” she muttered, pulling the breast up to her face and sniffing. “Moolk, ahem, milk?” she mumbled, wrapping her lips around the nipple for a quick suckle. She smacked her lips as she pulled away. “That’s milk alright. Heh, that’s the thing Muneyuki was trying to warn me about I bet. So what?! Moolky,” Kagefusa cleared her throat. “Milky breasts are even better than regular breasts. For a so-called breast expert, he’s pretty dumb,” she said. Kagefusa let go of her breasts and just sat there, enjoying the weight of her breasts.

But, as she rested, she realized the weight wasn’t getting easier to handle, it was becoming more difficult. Like her chest was getting heavier. But that didn’t make any sense. Kagefusa put her hands out in front of her chest and waited a moment. After a few seconds of waiting, her nipples extended to the point where they touched her hand again. They were obviously growing, and Kagefusa wasn’t doing anything to cause it.

“Okay, don’t panic,” she said, putting on a haughty tone of voice. “Just a little extra. Nothing, muh, to worry about.” The girl rubbed her throat, it was feeling so weird. Maybe some milk would help soothe it. She licked her lips and brought one of her nipples back up to her mouth, beginning to suckle until she got a nice flow of dairy going right down her throat. It was actually delicious, better than it had any right to be, so she kept drinking and drinking until she had her fill. Once she was done, she dropped the breast and stood up, only to stop in confusion when she felt something squish. Something between her legs.

“Moo, what the hell is this?” Kagefusa said, paying no mind to the bovine call that escaped her lips. Her hands reached down and felt something hanging off of her belly, something soft and round, about as big as her original breast size. It felt familiar, very much like a boob, but at the same time different. But she just couldn’t see it with her breasts in the way. Kagefusa spread her cleavage and looked down, gasping when she saw a soft, pink udder resting above her crotch.

“Oh, no, oh no, oh moooo,” she said. That time she realized what she had uttered as she clapped her hands over her mouth. “Moo,” she said again, quickly realizing something was horribly, horribly wrong. The girl soon reached all over her body, trying to find what else had changed. Her ears, her tail, and obviously her teats. Her udder and boobs were still growing with no end in sight.

“Damn, damooit,” she said, sitting back down on the floor and trying to fight the pleasurable sensation of her udder squishing between her legs. The scroll said nothing about this, and nothing about reversing it. She considered her options, and simply couldn’t come up with any. The ninja had pawned her sword for extra money, so she couldn’t try to use the breast cutting technique on herself. Her only option was to try and do the chant backwards, maybe that would reverse it, she thought.

“Pinku shiro oppai yorokobi sekushi miruku ushi,” Kagefusa said as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She soon discovered a flaw in her plan as she squeezed her chest and milk leaked from her nipples. Her sensitivity had really increased, and that one squeeze had made her knees buckle together even though she was sitting down. “P-Pinku shiro oppai yorokobi sekushi miruku ushi,” she said, moaning through the words as she continued to grope her rack, sending pulses of pleasure along her body.

Each twinge of joy just changed her body further. Her assets were still growing, and if anything, they were swelling up even faster than before. Her skin was starting to change color, turning from a healthy skintone into something incredibly pale and white as the milk she was producing. Kagefusa saw all of this occurring but didn’t know how to stop it. All she could think about was groping and squeezing, pinching and rubbing, massaging and loving. Her breasts were at the forefront of her mind, even as she recited the chant through pants and moos.

“Pinku, oooh, s-shiro oppai yorokobi, mmm, sekushi moooooruku ushi,” she mumbled, feeling hot, flushed, and incredibly good. Her breasts were enormous now. Each one was almost as big as her torso, hanging down past her waist if she bothered to let go of them. Her udder felt just as big resting on the floor. As her body squirmed with pleasure, her legs moved together and squashed the udder between her thighs, only adding more fuel to the fire. Her motions got more frenzied, and soon she stopped chanting altogether, opting for more vulgar words.

“G-Goddamn this feels, mooo, so, so gooooood!” she cried, letting her tongue fall out of her lips as she moved positions. Now she laid on her front, letting her boobs and udder squish between her body and the floor. “Mooo, oh yes, I love this!” She continued to enjoy her body even as her boobs and udder continued to grow. Her skin was almost completely bleached of color except for a few spots on her face, torso, and limbs, that had turned jet black instead.

But her boobs. Her breasts, her jugs, her tatas, melons, hooters, tits, her wonderful endowments of milky delight; they had stayed white as freshly-fallen snow in Hokkaido. Her nipples and her udder were perfectly pink, standing out against the pure milky color of her bosom. Kagefusa’s boobs were the largest she’d ever seen. If her udder wasn’t in the way, they’d hang halfway down her calves. They were perfectly shaped, amazingly soft, ridculously sensitive, and she loved every millimeter of them. Her udder was huge, stretching all the way to her hips and hanging down near her knees. Each teat was as thick as her forearm, and leaked milk even without her touching it.

She played with her body for what felt like hours, trying to enjoy every nuance of her cowified body. Even her tail got in on the action, able to reach around and tickle her udder or squeeze one of its teats. Kagefusa rubbed at her breasts and her udder until her arms grew tired. She ended up cumming a few times just from how wonderful her body felt. Why had she ever been afraid of this pleasure? Why had Muneyuki hidden this from the world?! Kagefusa was the happiest cow that ever existed, and she relished the knowledge that she was the first woman of her generation to reach this apex of pleasure. The girl stood up on shaky legs, giving one more look down at her body. Her breasts just dominated her lower vision, resting on her udder and putting a constant pressure on the milky organ, which in turn pushed down on her womanhood, keeping her in a permanent state of mild arousal. 

“Moo!” she cried in abject bliss, squeezing her breasts as hard as she could. They shot out milk like twin cannons toward the ceiling of the shack, raining down dairy on the ecstatic, giant-breasted cowgirl. Her udder leaked out milk as well, coating the floor around her in white. Her toes splashed in the puddle forming around her feet, but Kagefusa didn’t care. This scroll, this so-called ‘price’ she had to pay. Some would see it as a curse, but to Kagemoosa, it was a blessing. A blessing she had to share. She knew the pain of being flat-chested all too well, and could only imagine how joyous it would be to remove that burden from another.

A few days later, a young, flat-chested blonde was busy in the woods, carefully stalking a rabbit. She was hungry, but more importantly, so was Chifusa, and Kaede had pledged her life to the bluenette boob queen. She had prepared a trap, and got ready to activate it so she could grab some light meat for dinner tonight. Then Chifusa would reward her, perhaps by showering her with praise and letting Kaede rest her face in Chifusa’s bountiful cleavage for as long as she wanted. Maybe she’d allow Kaede to grope Chifusa until her hands fell off, filling her fingers with that wonderful titflesh and stroking Chifusa’s nipples until the older woman collapsed in a fit of climax…

Unfortunately, that was not going to happen, as Kaede was so caught up in her fantasy that the rabbit got away. Kaede chased after it, immediately stepping in her own trap, having her foot get caught in a piece of rope that then dangled her in the air a few feet off of the ground. She cursed her like and tried to cry out for help, but Chifusa was still resting and there was nobody around for a while.

“Trying to catch some food? Mooo, well, I’m not going to let you cook me, but I think I can help with the beverages, mooo….” Kaede tried to look around to see where the voice came from. It was easy to recognize the malicious tones of Kagefusa. She had a voice that sounded like she wanted to molest you, tickle you, and laugh at you all at the same time. But when she finally saw a figure, it didn’t look like Kagefusa. At least, not like she remembered.

Kagefusa stood in front of Kaede, slowly approaching her an inch at a time, taking small steps that still caused her udder to move back and forth like ocean waves. She hadn’t bothered to get dressed ever since her transformation. Her cow skin was perfectly suited for living out in nature, and it was easier to release her milk by not needing to get undressed every time.

“K-Kagefusa!” Kaede shouted in fear. She covered her chest, remembering that Kagefusa was the one to steal away her own breasts. But since Kagefusa didn’t have Chifusa’s technique, instead of absorbing them, she had just killed Kaede’s breasts. A wonderful rack, bigger than Chifusa’s original set, had been lost forever. She thought Kagefusa had lost hers too, even if they remained in Chifusa’s chest. But somehow, it seemed she had gotten them back, with interest. 

“Mmmooo, call me Kagemoosa now,” the silver-haired cow said, approaching Kaede until they were almost touching. Kagefusa’s huge, heavy hooters hung near Kaede’s mouth, leaking a few drops of milk. 

“What are you doing here, what happened to you?” the blonde yelped.

“I’ve been empowered, my little one,” Kagefusa said, leaning down and licking Kaede’s face before pulling apart her clothes to expose the short girl’s bare breasts.The blonde shivered as her breasts were grabbed by the older, transformed woman. She shuddered in embarrassment as her face turned pink. Kagefusa was tweaking her nipples and rubbing her nails along Kaede’s skin. For as much as Kagefusa scared her, Kaede couldn’t deny she was an expert of pleasure, once bringing Kaede to climax in less than a minute, all from breastplay.

“Empowered, what, what is that? How are your boobs so huge?!,” Kaede said, managing to eek out her words between soft, pitiful moans.

“Mmmm, a secret technique of the Manmoo clan,” Kagefusa said, licking her lips as her tail swished lazily back and forth behind her. She brought it up front to tickle Kaede’s nose, making the girl snicker and stifle a laugh. Kagefusa kept it up until Kaede was forced to open her mouth in order to laugh, and that’s when Kagefusa filled her mouth with nipple. The milk flowed instantly into Kaede’s mouth, and despite being upside-down, she was able to swallow it without gagging. “There we go.”

Kaede didn’t know what was going on. She was so confused as to how Kagefusa had gotten this way, why she had shown up now, or why she was making Kaede drink from her teats. Even if it did taste really good. In fact, once she stopped worrying about it, she realized this milk was probably the tastiest she ever had. The blonde continued to drink as the dairy seemed neverending, but only stopped when she felt Kagefusa pinch her breast again. That’s when she realized there was a 1.2 centimeter growth since before she started drinking.

“Oh, why did you stop? If you want big, huuuuuuge breasts, you need to drink your milk,” Kagefusa said, grabbing her other breast and bringing it up to her lips for a sample of her own product. “And Kagemoosa moolk is the best there is,” she said, squeezing her right breast to shoot out a heavy amount of creamy milk into Kaede’s mouth. The blonde quickly began to drink faster and faster, earning moos and moans from Kagefusa’s mouth as her breast was drained of its delicious milk.

“Perfect, perfect, drink up,” she said as Kaede’s breasts grew, and her skin began to turn a pale white. “Hurry up Cowede, we have to pay a visit to Chifusa next…”


End file.
